Santiago Adonis
| affiliation = Himself | age = 17 | height = 6'2"Ft | weight = 185Lbs | occupation = | birthday = June 19th | status = Alive; Active | residence = The Ghost Buster | alias = |''Renraku Yatsu''}} | bounty = ???,???,??? | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = ならならのみ | dfename = Nara Nara no Mi | dfmeaning = To Ring; Call; Telephone Call | dftype = }} is a pirate who is currently making a name for himself in the . Due to the nature of his devil fruit abilities he finds himself doing quite a lot of odd jobs for a lot of irregular people, granting him the moniker, |''Renraku Yatsu''}}. Adonis was born into the infamous , these people where truly the worst of the worst and by a horrible twist of fate he was born the heir to it all. He was born out of wedlock after his father stepped outside of his marriage to sleep with his mother. In a fit of anger Adonis's stepmother, who was his father's wife at the time killed his mother. Being the only son born to his father he was forced to stay with the family and be groomed to be the eventual boss of the Santiago Crime Family. This was all derailed after Adonis ran from his home as well as his unreasonable and unjust obligations to his so-called "Family". After running from his home Adonis found himself at the mercy of the outside world. He did what he needed to strive in a world full of people far worse than he had ever seen prior. Shortly after becoming a pirate he has met a man well versed in the combat style known as , the man saw potential in him and taught him the fighting style, it was no or , but it was a start. A short time after being trained in both Rokushiki and general combat Adonis came into the possession of the powers of a devil fruit known as the Nara Nara no Mi, now granting him the powers of the Calling Human. The Nara Nara no Mi gave him the power to call anything, both living and nonliving and make contact with it through conversation, at first this fruit seemed useless until Adonis discovered the power to contact those who were of the ghostly and otherworldy type. He began making deals with them, he would complete tasks for those beyond the grave who couldn't anymore, in exchange, they would fight for him in battle or use their ghostly form to gather intel for him or share secrets they once kept in life. Thus the fruit became far more useful especially as he encountered more of the powerful variety of ghost, this is apart of the reason he gained his alias, though something like the ghost whisperer would be far more suiting in his personal opinion. Appearance Gallery Personaity Relationships History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Martial Arts/Fighting Styles Rokushiki Devil Fruit Equipment Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Will of the D. Category:Humans